Fallout: Monster of WAR!
by SniperRecce
Summary: In a world where the world was destroied by Nuclear fire. A mankind must live with the mistakes it made or will it. Follow one man from where he looks for his purpose in this world as well as look for awensers what happend to him. Al while there another war is on the verge of starting.


an: The content of the fallout charracters, names and creations are not owned by me. They are the property of Bethesda Softworks. the only thing that is my own is my OC and this story.

This story takes place in the Fallout universe.

 _Italic scrypt is for thoughts_

 **Bold is when there is a sound or when Charracters speak.**

War, War never change. Man's Bloodlust for power has always lead to Death, Destruction and WAR!

It was the year 1997. The world hit a height in wich the world will change forever...

Man descovered the power of Nukleur Bombs in 1945 when they used it on Japan in WW2. After that technology bloomed and soon they had reached a point where technologicall progress stood still. Man thought that it was a god and thus started experimenting biological. They created the perfect Super Soldier. These Soldiers was men and women that volenteered for the experiments; they were faster, stronger and smarter than any normal human.

 **But for man this was not enough...**

They used a special gene that they extracted from mutant creatures that they created. And inserted it in a select few.

 **This Experiment was called:**

 **"Monster of War"**

But before they could release this new "soldiers" The Boms fell! On 23 October 2077. The world burned with Nuclear fire.

Those that survived sealed their Experiments in Vault 777. There they waited for the day that they can see what their results would bring.. but it never came...

200 Years later*

 **(Sound of an alarm can be heard from somewhere)**

 _That sound is Loud as Fuck!..._

I open my eyes slowly... it feals like my eyelids are superglued together ... I see a red pulsing light that is acompaning that Stupid sound.

I try to move when I realise that I am in a cryo-capsule. **"Why am I in a Cryo-capsule?"** Just when I said this a computer voice speaks thrue the speaker in the capsule.

 **"Subject** **1 Alpha, Stasis aweakening complete. Vital signs; Within allowed peremiters. Welcome Subject 1 Alpha, you are schedueled to report to the Overseer's Office for Depriefing."**

After a few seconds it continued.

 **"Opening CryoStasis-capsule 001. Please wait..."**

There was a sound of hissing as the Capsule Presserised and with a pop glass door opened.

As I tried to take my first step out of the thing my leg gave in... _Looks like I was a bit too long in the capsule... I am a bit out of practise... Ok... Lets try this again._

I stood up using the capsule to balancing myself until I let go of the capsule. _Success_.

I look around and I feel a sharp pain shoot through my head **"Aaaaaa"** is all I can get out before images flash in my head...

 _I see someone looking just like me in a row of a dozen or so soldiers._

 _Is this from my past?... It looks like the time when I elisted in the Alied Special Forces... The memory then runs through the many battles I was in, I see the death of comrades, death and destruction of entire enemy bases and forces... the scent of gunpoder in the air, the blood of both sides on my armored hands... the memory shifts again... I am straped on a operating bed, I see neadles men in lab coats and a figure of a man standing in the shadows; he has a grey uniform on, with medals hanging from his chest and an evil looking smile streching across his face. Next to him are two gaurds clad in Black and Red body armor that covers their entire body... Then one of the men in lab coats speak to me **"Ok son this is gonna hurt so just just try not to scream..."** Then one of the neadles punctures my arm and a hot pain burns through my arm. I can feel myself tensing up and wanting to scream. It burs like hell... out of reaction I close my eyes and..._ _...The images starts to fade..._ _Who was that? What happend to me? and Who am I?_

When I open my eyes again, what I see is the floor and the bottom of the capsules. Apperantly I have fallen unconsious because of the flash back.

I stand up gaain and look around... It apears as though only my capsule was undamiged but why? The other capsules are all broken with sparks of electricity flying of them and the glass broken. _What the hell happened here?_

 **Subject 1 Alpha pleas report to the Overseer's office.**

Its that computer again. I scan around looking for the source of the mashines voice but I couldn't find it. But I did find a map wich I took, and started walking to were it said this Overseer's office is.

It took less than 10 minute to get there, _This freaken place is a total maze even with the map_. Along the way I saw that this place is in ruins; the lights keep flikkering on and off, at some places the electical cables are damaged and sparks shoot out in every direction every now and then. The strangest thing is that I dit not find any gaurds or any living person on my way there. I did find one or two skeletons. But that was it...

When I stepped into the Overseer's office the door behind me slid closed and locked itself with a **hiss and clicking** sound.

There was a singal computer in this room and the screan was on with a message alert icon flashing on the screan. When I got closer to the screan I saw that the message was for me...

I sat down on the seat and clicked on the notification.

The message opened and I began to read.

 **Subject 1 Alpha**

 **a.k.a. Squad 1 Captain CJ Viviers..** _Wait so my name is CJ?.. and what is this about Captian?._.

 **Date of birth 12 September 2** **057**

 **Enlisted on 12 January** **2073**

 **Start of Experiment** **2075**

 **CJ if you are reading this then it means that you have successfuly aweken from Cryostasis. But you must forgive me for not being their when you woke up...** **The other Subjects failed and we had to destroy them. There were a few that wanted to prevent you from waking up as well, because they fear what we have created. The first subject (Zeta 1)... Did not react that well to the gene inplantation**... _Wait what gene inplantaion..._ **he went on a rampage and killed 8 gaurds along with 7 of the scientists. It took over 500 bullets to take him down and whe had to use the power-armor. Now I know you might want to know what kind of experiment you volunteered for?** **And maybe a thousend other questions. But this is what I can awnser.** **You are in Vault 777 a research Vault created to house all of our experimants fir when the Nukes fell and destroyd Earth.** **You and your squad volenteered for the "Monster of War" experimant, you guys where injected with gene inplantations ib order to create the ultimate super soldier. The gene we used was from another experimant that had excellent results...**

 _What kind ofcreature was this idiot tell me NOW!_

 **The creature was dubbed Deathclaw... It was a cameoleon that was enhanced. The result was a animal that looked like a dinosour but was stronger faster and... deadlier.** **Your entire squad mutated to the DNA of the Deathclaws. But I saw that you didn't... I don't know if it was because we used the Legendary Deathclaw's DNA on you or if your own DNA is able to cope with the DNA.** **you are unique.. that is why I stopped them from killing you. but the bad news is that we had to evacuate the Vault when food got scarse.**

 **We had to leave, and I am sorry that we couldn't stay but you have to get out of the Vault and find me...**

 **I am Dr. John Smith**

 **I hope to see you soon and awenser any more questions you might have.**

As I close the message I hear an alarm going off.

 **Warning Vault system to sepf destruct in 1 minute...** **"Oh you have to be shitting me!"**

I quickly bolted for the door but then I remember it got locked... _Ok Ok there has to be another exit here somwhere._.. **CLICK**.

As I am looking around I see the wall next to the computer opening to show a hidden door. _Perfect_.

I head straight through the door and find myself at the Vault door.

It is a masive door that lookes like a Giant Gear with the 777 on the Door.

I run towards the control console and start looking for the OPEN button.

 _Where is it? Where is it? Aha found it!_

 **30 seconds remaining...**

The door starts to get unlocked just as this announcement was made.

 _Come on, come on..._ And just when it was done moving away...

 **15 seconds remaining**...

" **Oh shit!"** As I run through the opening I can hear the count down... and the outside lookes like a cave.

I continue running...

 **8...** **7...**

 _Keep going the end is near..._

 **6...5...**

 _Come on just a little bit faster..._

 **4...** **3...**

 _Just a little more speed._

 **2...** **1...**

It was then that I felt to things happenong at the same time; first was the rumbling sound as the Vault started to self destruct and the ground moved. The second thing was that my leg muscles suddenly grow and I could feel my speed increasing...

 **BOOOM**

The Vault door exploded just as I jumped (or flied) out of the cave. Just when I hit the ground I rolled out of the way as the Fireball shot the Vault door out of the cave like a bullet...

 _That was too close..._ That was all I could think while panting and trying to regain my breath...

 **"Now to get my bearings and find out where I am and where the Dr. is"**

(Riley POV)*

As I slid the last .308 round into my families trusted Sniper rifle I hear a sudden; loud sound...

 **BOOM**.

 _It sounded like an explotion... but the raiders don't attack at this time of day?! They are too scared of the Brotherhood patrolling the area..._ But my doubt is suddenly increased when I see the fireball of yhe explosion in the distance...

 _What was that?_

 **"Riley did you hear that"** My liytle sister Sam, asked me as she came running from the Gaurd box to the sniper nest where I am stationed.

 **"Yes I heard it sounds like one masive explotion"**

 **"Ok thanks. Can you see where it is so I can radio the towns people and let them know to be prepaired?"**

 **"Yeah it was from the South, looks like it came from those mountains** **... But I don't know if its raiders or something else..."**

 **Zip**

I heard the sound of the bullet flying past me before I even heard the Shot...

I hit the sandbag cover before I could see from where it came from...

And just as my face its the bag I can hear as bursts of bullets fly over the cover. _Looks like they only want to surpress me... Figures._

 **"Sam; sound the alarm we are being attacked!"** **"Ok just hang on, I will go get backup..."** With that she takes of sprinting...

 _Wait why are they only shooting at me?! Does this mean they have only one guy with a gun or do they want to provoke us..._

 **"Sam WAIT NOO!!"** I see blood and dust fly into the air along with Sam's foot, wich is followed by a thunderous boom and Sam screaming...

 _Sam is hit... Shit... Ok girl get your head strait they are alot smarter this time..._ _I need to get Sam to cover and treat her leg but I wont survive if I dont call reinforcements..._

That is wen I get the idea but Old Russel aint gonna like it...

 _Between Russel and bullets I choose bullets._ I lift up the family sniper rifle and aim at the alarm switch...

 **"Sam just hang in there please!"**

 **Boom**

Just I feel the recoil and see the sparks fly off of the switch but no sound... _did I miss?_

After the shot the raiders began to attack more aggresivly.

... Then I hear it the allarm... I hit it!

 _Now just hold this position until backup arrives._ With that thought in mind I put the rifle ontop of the sandbags and start to fire surpressivly, just to get a chance now and then to fire while aiming before I have to take cover and reload...

(CJ POV)*

few minutes before Raider attack*

I was walking North because the pipboy indicated a settlement to the North. (Oh yeah you are probably wondering where I got the pipboy. Well I had it on all the time even before the boms fell. It is a prototype but it was perfect. It looks like an ordenarily digital watch on your arm but with a press of a butten holographical data will be shown from the "watch" and everything you will need is there. For the inventory it uses a prototype nanotechnology. that basically shrinks anything you need to nano size. so you dont have to carry a huge backpack filled with ammo and guns or armor... but a backpack is till usefull.) I found a 10mm Pistol in the Nano Storage with 5 rounds not much but it will do for this jurney. _I hope.._ I am wearing the standerd Vault-tech suit

... **Grumble**...

 **"Man I am hungry I don't know why..."** _This hunger is not normal._

 **Boom**

 _Was that a gunshot?!_ I started to quicken my pace in the direction of the sound... When I got close to the edge of the hill I was climbing, my training instinct kicked in and I went prone and creeped forward.

What I saw made that not only my hunger but my ander flare up

At the base of this hill there was a group of about 20 or so men and women with crazy strange clothes and armor... but what got me was they were firing and moving from cover to cover towards what looked like a Gaurd Outpost.

I took out the binoculars in my NanoStorage and scanned the Gaurd Outpost... There was a girl in the snipernest firing back at the men and women... ( _She is actually a looker... No, not the time to fantasize...)_ There was another girl next to the Sniper nest holding her leg as iff it was hurt...

That was when everyting changed. The "Bandits" _Thats what I think they are._ Where close enough that they kept a steady stream of supressing fire on the sniper. While one of them grabed the girl with the wounded leg... _Something inside me made a flip when I saw the blood, it made me see every detail of the scene; the blood flowing through her small hands the tears rolling down her sheeks and the muscles tensing from the guy that grabbed her. He looked **tasty**... What?!_

But then the girl that was grabbed bit the mans hand that brabbed her by her hair... He let her go but Hit her across the face so that her lip was bleeding

My vision went red at that moment...

I then felt, heard and saw how my muscles grow and tear the Vault suit shirt apart while my bones started cracking and growing larger.

I saw my fingers grow giant claws, my feet growd in such a way that I was standing on my toes but tere was only three toes..., my spine broke through the Shirt; something started to brake through the the rear end of my pant. _Was that a tail_..

The other change I could feel was that my Face got more streched forward. My teath started to get pointed and longer.

The last thing I remembered was a sound... wich I think would even make me shit my pants...

but it was me, I let out the sound that sounded like a roar that belongs to a Dinosoar...

(RILEY POV)*

I was down to only 3 rounds remaining and they justed grabbed Sam...

 **"Hold on Sam I am comming!"** **"Riley please help me! Let go of me, you Faggot!"**

I fired another round and took down the guy who grabbed Sam... Only problem there was 12 Raiders remaining...

 _Common guys where are our backup?_

The Raiders apperantky Knew that my ammo was most likely gone because they started walking over casualy...

 **"Ok little princess throw down your gun and we wont kill your little friend..."**

The leeding Raider spoke while pointed his dubble barrel shotgun to Sams head.

As I looked from the guy to my little sister... I saw her eyes filled with tears and I knew she was begging me to save her...

 **"Ok..."**

 **ROOOOOAAAAAR**

 **To be continued**

a/n: Hey whats up guys I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter. This is my first ever fanfic that I am writing... Pleas tell me what you think of the story sofar any kind of review will be apreciated. Also sorry but English is not my home language so if anyone can help. Please do. And Thanks.

Till next time Peace!!!


End file.
